Familia
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Historias cortas sobre Simon y Baz con su hija, Natasha.
1. Natasha

Baz no había dicho en ningún momento que se estaba muriendo de los nervios, pero su esposo sabía muy bien que eso estaba pasando. Lo había notado por la manera en la que le sujetaba la mano con fuerza.

Simon también estaba ansioso por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero no lo demostraba. Aunque, si aún tuviese su magia, sería imposible ignorarlo. Estaría saliendo humo por todas partes, y eso arruinaría todo.

En lugar de ello, Simon y Baz estaban sentados en sillas incómodas de madera, frente al escritorio de una señora que se había presentado como Rose. Ella era la encargada del hogar de niños. Hace unos minutos, ella les había explicado todos los trámites y los procesos que tendrían que realizar para poder adoptar a algún niño o niña del centro, y les había hecho unas cuantas preguntas.

Ahora, la mujer se estaba levantando de su silla, y había invitado a Simon y Baz a seguirla. Por fin conocerían a los niños.

Los dos adultos llevaban considerando la opción de adoptar desde que se casaron. Al principio, habían pensado adoptar un bebé, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que eso no lo decidirían ellos. No podían saber qué niño les robaría el corazón una vez que los conocieran.

Guiados por Rose, subieron las escaleras de la casa hacia una especie de sala común. A la derecha había un pasadizo que daba a las habitaciones de los niños, y aparentemente, la mujer estaba a punto de llamarlos. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, un chico subió corriendo las escaleras y le dijo a Rose que la necesitaban para atender un asunto urgente en el teléfono. La mujer se disculpó con Simon y Baz y les dijo que no demoraría en volver. Ellos le dijeron que no se preocupara y se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Baz observó sus manos entrelazadas, las cuales no se habían soltado en ningún momento. Simon sonrió.

—¿Puedes creer que estamos a punto de tener un hijo?

—O hija —lo corrigió Baz.

Simon asintió, y estaba a punto de seguir la conversación, cuando una pelota roja rodó por el pasillo y chocó contra sus pies. Escuchó que sonaban unas risitas dentro del pasillo.

Las ignoró y, extrañado, se inclinó para recoger el juguete, el cual estaba desgastado. Simon frunció el ceño, y cuando levantó la cabeza, había una niña parada frente a él. Baz la estaba mirando fascinado. La niña tenía unos ojos grises preciosos, y el pelo negro le llegaba hasta la cintura, ordenada en una bonita trenza.

—Eh... —murmuró ella.

La niña jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, y su mirada pasaba de la pelota a los ojos de Simon una y otra vez. Debía tener unos ocho años.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —preguntó Simon con amabilidad, ofreciéndole el juguete.

—¡Sí! —respondió ella rápidamente, quitándole el objeto de las manos—. Gracias. No sé cómo la pelota llegó hasta acá —dijo con inocencia, pero su mirada fija en el techo delataba que no decía la verdad. A Baz le resultaba tierno.

—No hay problema —continuó Simon, y tras lanzarle una mirada a su esposo, le hizo una pregunta a la niña—. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

Ella pareció dejar de lado cualquier timidez, y les ofreció una sonrisa a la que le faltaba un diente de leche.

—Me llamo Natasha. Tengo siete años —dijo ella, enseñando los dedos acordando al número de su edad.

Baz apretó un poco la mano de Simon, un poco sorprendido por las similitudes que tenía su madre con la niña parada frente a él. No sólo era por el nombre, sino también por la fuerza en su mirada, y su cabello oscuro. Aun así, fue él quien habló.

—Es un bonito nombre, Natasha —dijo con una sonrisa. La niña se balanceó en sus pies, con las mejillas sonrojadas. —Mi nombre es Baz —continuó—. Y él es Simon.

El último movió su mano, ofreciendo un saludo. Simon aún recordaba cómo era vivir en un hogar de niños, y Natasha le recordaba mucho a él mismo cuando era pequeño, en especial por la pelota roja que tenía de juguete.

—¿Ustedes están casados? —preguntó la niña repentinamente, sorprendiendo a los dos.

Los esposos se miraron entre sí. Natasha había preguntado aquello con sorpresa y con cierta duda, el mismo tono que algunos aún usaban al enterarse de que dos hombres estaban casados. Simon vio la preocupación en los ojos de su esposo, y volvió a mirar a la niña.

—Sí —le respondió con seguridad—. Lo estamos.

Simon le mostró a Natasha su anillo dorado, y Baz hizo lo mismo. Ella los miró con asombro y sonrió. No sabían qué pasaba por la mente de la pequeña.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Baz con amabilidad.

Natasha se encogió de hombros y señaló sus manos unidas.

—Que deben amarse mucho. No se han soltado las manos desde que llegaron.

Simon la miró sorprendido, y ella continuó hablando.

—Las niñas mayores dicen que cuando te enamoras de alguien, caminas todo el tiempo de su mano —dijo pensativa, y a los dos chicos les enterneció su inocencia.

Baz se rio y estiró una mano, revolviéndole un poco el pelo a la niña.

—Eres una chica sorprendente, Natasha.

Ella sonrió con extrema felicidad, y dio un saltito.

—¿Entonces —preguntó emocionada—, serán mis nuevos padres?

Simon y Baz abrieron los ojos como platos ante aquella pregunta y se miraron entre sí, justo en el momento en el que la señora Rose terminaba de subir las escaleras.

—¡Natasha! —la reprendió ella—. Ya te he dicho que no debes decir ese tipo de cosas.

La niña la observó confundida y le respondió.

—Pero jamás le he preguntado a nadie si quieren ser mis padres.

Rose le lanzó una mirada severa, pero antes de que pudiera mandarla a su habitación, Baz habló.

—Nos encantaría ser tus padres, Natasha —dijo, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la pequeña.

—Nada nos haría más felices —coincidió Simon.

Y tenían razón. Aquella niña se había ganado sus corazones en pocos segundos, y no parecía importarle tener dos padres. De verdad, a Simon y Baz les parecía una chica sorprendente. Y es que lo era. Adoptar a Natasha sería la mejor decisión que tomarían en toda su vida.


	2. Asiento Delantero

**Nota: Natasha le dice _Papá_ a Simon y _Padre_ a Baz.**

* * *

Las veces que Simon y Baz iban juntos a recoger a Natasha del colegio eran pocas. Todos los días, su hija regresaba a casa en el autobús escolar, a excepción de algunos viernes. Ese era un día especial, porque a veces, a Simon le dejaban salir temprano del trabajo y aprovechaba para ir por Natasha.

Baz era otro caso. Él era el jefe en su oficina, por lo que llegaba tarde a casa y no podía tomarse muchos descansos. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando intentaba pasar por su hija los viernes, el único día en el que podía escabullirse del trabajo.

Normalmente, iba o sólo Simon, o sólo Baz. Pero aquella tarde iban a darle una sorpresa a Natasha. Le habían dado libre el resto del día a Baz, así que Simon había pasado a recogerlo en su carro y ambos se dirigían al colegio de su hija.

—¿Te parece si yo voy estacionando el auto mientras tú buscas a Nat en su salón, amor? —preguntó Simon cuando ya se encontraban cerca.

—Claro —accedió Baz, quitándose el cinturón de una vez.

Simon paró el carro frente a la acera, y le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo antes de que este se bajara. Una vez afuera, Baz se dirigió a las puertas del colegio, y caminó hacia el salón de primaria que decía 4°B.

Ya había varios padres en la puerta cuando Baz llegó, pero su hija, quien estaba hablando entretenida con otro niño, lo vio al instante de todas formas.

—¡Padre! —gritó feliz, y salió corriendo a abrazarlo por la cintura.

—Hola, nubecita —saludó Baz, agachándose para dejar un beso en su frente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. No sabía que ibas a venir tú. Pensé que papá me iba a recoger.

Baz soltó una risa mientras le daba la mano a su hija y comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida del colegio.

—Pues hoy te queríamos dar una sorpresa —dijo con una sonrisa de lado—. Papá está esperando en el carro.

La cara de Natasha se iluminó.

—¿Papá también vino? —exclamó, mirando alegre a su padre.

—Ajá —contestó Baz—. ¿Qué tal tu día en la escuela?

—Genial —dijo emocionada—. Hice un nuevo amigo, es muy divertido.

—¿Amigo? —preguntó Baz con una cara de horror y celos que Natasha no pudo notar.

—Ajá. Se llama Clint.

—Oh.

Ahora no podía saberlo, pero Baz sería un padre muy celoso cuando su pequeña niña creciera.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta del colegio, Natasha buscó con rapidez el auto. Lo encontró en un instante, y, soltándose de la mano de su padre, salió corriendo.

—¡Hey, Natasha! —llamó Baz, corriendo tras de ella. En el estacionamiento los carros no circulaban mucho, pero como padre, Baz se asustaba ante el mínimo peligro al que su pequeña estuviera expuesta.

El pelinegro llegó exhausto al carro, y se dio cuenta de que Natasha se había acomodado en el asiento delantero. Baz frunció el ceño y tocó la ventana.

—Nat, ve a tu sitio. Yo me siento adelante.

La niña le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿No? —preguntó Baz desafiante.

Simon interrumpió desde adentro del carro.

—Vamos, cariño. Deja que Nat se siente adelante conmigo hoy. No todos los días la recogen del colegio sus dos padres.

Baz suspiró, pero no cedió. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero su hija le había puesto seguro.

—Natasha, ¿por qué no quieres que me siente adelante?

Pasaron unos segundos, pero finalmente la niña bajó la ventana.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Baz.

—Porque el asiento delantero es para la gente que nunca ha sido secuestrada por unos malditos cenutrios —dijo con toda naturalidad.

Baz se quedó callado. Natasha se quedó callada. La calle completa se quedó callada.

Y Simon explotó en risas.

—¿Cómo rayos…? ¡Snow! —protestó Baz, indignado—. ¿Tú le enseñaste a Nat a decir eso? Simon Snow, te juro que si le dijiste…

Ante la cara de su padre, la niña se comenzó a reír también.

—Snow-Pitch —interrumpió Simon, aún sentado frente al timón.

—¿Qué?

—Mi apellido ya no es Snow, amor. Es Snow-Pitch.

—¡No me llames amor! —protestó Baz, haciendo un puchero inconscientemente. Natasha soltó una carcajada.

—Papá no me enseñó nada —dijo ella sonriendo con inocencia—. Fue la tía Fiona.

Baz murmuró algo que nadie llegó a oír, y, refunfuñando, abrió la puerta de atrás y entró al auto.

—¿Padre? —preguntó Natasha, quien ya había parado de reír—. ¿Qué son los cenutrios?

—Okay, mi niña —la interrumpió Simon, encendiendo el carro con prisa—. Creo que esa es una historia para otro día. ¿No es así, amor? —preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, retrocediendo el vehículo para salir del estacionamiento.

Baz desvío la mirada y cruzó con más fuerza sus brazos, murmurando algo como "que-no-me-llames-amor". Simon se rio.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar algo y luego vamos a ese recital de violín al que tanto querían ir ustedes dos? —preguntó antes de comenzar a manejar.

—Pero no logramos conseguir entradas, papá —explicó Natasha mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Puede que yo haya comprado dichas entradas como un regalo sorpresa para las dos personitas más importantes de mi vida.

Simon sonrió y miró por el espejo retrovisor. Baz estaba luchando para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir en su rostro.

—¿¡En serio!? —preguntó Natasha con emoción.

—Claro que sí —afirmó Simon—. ¿A dónde quieren ir a almorzar primero?

Desde el asiento de atrás, Baz relajó su expresión y soltó sus brazos. El incidente del asiento delantero no sería pasado por alto: luego ya se encargaría de hablar con su tía Fiona.

Ahora se aseguraría de disfrutar una bonita tarde en familia.


	3. Mascota

Todos los días, después de sus clases de violín, Natasha pasaba por el mismo albergue de mascotas. Era un local grande, donde se podían encontrar todo tipo de animales domésticos; aunque, sin duda, los perros eran los que más le fascinaban a la niña.

La historia siempre era diferente, dependiendo de quién la recogiera de sus clases.

Cuando lo hacía Simon, papá e hija entraban al lugar y pasaban horas admirando a los animalitos. A veces incluso lograban convencer al empleado de sacar algún cachorrito para poder jugar con él.

Pero cuando iba Baz, Natasha tenía suerte si su padre aceptaba detenerse en el camino para siquiera mirar el albergue.

Los dos padres eran distintos. La diferencia era tan grande, que Natasha estaba convencida de que esa frase de "los opuestos se atraen" era totalmente cierta. Simon era el padre divertido, cumpliendo los caprichos de su niña y haciendo travesuras con ella. En cambio, Baz era el padre estricto, al menos para los ojos de Natasha.

Por eso, el día que ella pidió tener un perro, no le sorprendió la mueca de duda que obtuvo de su padre. Y ya se esperaba que su papá reaccionara poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Natasha sabía que esa era un alma mortal contra Baz, así que se apresuró a imitar a Simon.

—Nubecita —dijo Baz, tratando de no ceder—, ¿no sería mejor otra mascota?

—¿Cómo cuál? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé —dudó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué tal un pez?

—¿Un pez? —se quejó Natasha, dejando caer sus bracitos a sus costados.

—Amor —dijo Simon con dulzura, alargando la última silaba—, Nat no hace más que portarse bien. No veo por qué no podemos adoptar un perro.

Baz no respondió, y su esposo se acercó a él, sujetándolo por la cintura y dejando un beso corto en sus labios. Natasha sonrió al mismo tiempo que su padre murmuraba malhumorado " _está bien"_. Simon nunca fallaba en convencer a Baz de cualquier cosa, y así fue cómo los Snow-Pitch lograron tener un perro.

* * *

—Ese perro es el demonio, Simon —dijo Baz completamente convencido, tan solo dos semanas después de haberlo adoptado.

—Vamos, no es para tanto —contestó él, mientras acariciaba la pancita de Jake, que era así como Natasha había llamado a su lindo perro color nieve.

Ambos estaban en su habitación, Baz poniéndose el pijama y Simon sentado frente al escritorio de su esposo, con Jake echado en su regazo.

Baz los observó de reojo, negándose a creer que tenía celos de un perro. Aunque la verdad era que sí, se moría de envidia.

Hace un par de días, había ido a recoger a Natasha del colegio, y había llevado a Jake con él. Apenas los vio, la niña corrió feliz hacia ellos. Baz todavía recuerda la emoción que sintió, pensando que su hija corría para abrazarlo. Pero no fue así. Natasha había tomado a Jake en sus brazos, y sólo después de jugar con el cachorro, había saludado a su padre con descuido.

Y eso no era lo único que pasaba.

A Jake le encantaba lamerle la cara a Simon, y puede que Baz estuviera un poco celoso de que la mascota pudiera cumplir los sueños que él tenía cuando aún era un alumno en Watford. Puede que ya no tanto como antes, pero Baz seguía mal de la cabeza.

—No sé por qué odias a Jake —se preguntó Simon con el ceño fruncido—. Si es una bola de pelos adorable.

Baz hizo una mueca al ver cómo su esposo seguía jugando con el perro.

—Bueno, tu "adorable bola de pelos" —dijo él, haciendo comillas con los dedos—, muerde mis zapatos y arruina el periódico.

Simon atrajo a Jake hacia su pecho, cómo protegiéndolo de las acusaciones de Baz.

—Además —siguió—, le gusta subirse a mi lado de la cama y dejar la almohada llena de pelos.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No —dijo Baz, bajando la voz—. También recibe más atención que yo.

Simon levantó una ceja y observó a su esposo.

—¿Más atención?

Baz desvió la mirada.

—Le haces más caso al perro que a mí.

Una sonrisa decoró el rostro de Simon, quien dejó a Jake en el suelo y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Estás celoso de que le hago cariños al perro?

Baz rodó los ojos.

—Puede ser.

Simon se acercó a Baz y lo tomó por la cintura, juntando sus cuerpos y sus labios, besándolo con deseo. Baz lo sujetó por los hombros, pero su esposo se apartó.

—Te puedo dar más atención, si eso quieres —susurró Simon en su oído, antes de bajar la cabeza para dejar besos en su cuello.

—Simon…

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró él, y las rodillas de Baz temblaron, dejando que ambos cayeran sobre la cama matrimonial.

Simon se acomodó sobre su esposo, presionando sus rodillas contra la cadera de Baz, y sujetando las manos de este con firmeza contra el colchón. Las manos del rubio se movieron con rapidez, dispuestas a bajar los pantalones de pijama del pelinegro, pero fueron interrumpidas por las protestas de Baz.

—Simon —volvió a decir él entre besos—, tenemos que parar. Natasha está en la casa.

—Pero está dormida —insistió el otro, volviendo a bajar sus manos. Baz las apartó.

—El perro nos está viendo —señaló, y tenía razón. Jake estaba sentado al costado del escritorio, justo donde había sido dejado. Simon bufó.

—¿No estabas celoso del cachorro? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado. Baz se rio y se liberó de Simon antes de levantarse de la cama.

—Anda, Jake —dijo él, moviendo al perro fuera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y suspiró—. Tenemos que dejar a Natasha con mi tía Fiona algún día. Hace meses que no tenemos tiempo a solas.

Simon asintió.

—También podríamos dejarla con tus padres.

—No, creo que Natasha también le tiene miedo a esa casa.

—¿Y quién no?

Ambos se rieron, recordando cómo Simon no pudo dormir en el cuarto de visita cuando fue a la casa de Baz por primera vez.

Pensando en eso, y en cómo podían hacer para tener tiempo a solas, los dos esposos se fueron a la cama, aunque ahora, sólo para dormir.


	4. Día del Padre

Todos los niños del cuarto año estaban parados a la entrada del pabellón de primaria. Esperaban ansiosos a que sus padres llegaran a recogerlos, porque les habían preparado una sorpresa.

Ese fin de semana iba a ser el día del padre, y por eso, unos días atrás, cada niño de primaria había hecho un dibujo de ellos mismos junto a sus padres. Cada uno lo había hecho de forma especial. Algunos con plumones, otros con crayolas, y otros con temperas. Además, todas las piezas eran distintas, ya que todos tenían padres muy diferentes.

Ese día, con ayuda de los profesores, habían pegado sus dibujos en un mural gigante que habían armado en el pasillo del pabellón. Les había quedado muy bonito, y los niños no podían esperar a que sus padres lo vieran.

Y Natasha Snow-Pitch era la más emocionada de todos. Porque a diferencia de sus compañeros, ella tenía dos padres. La pequeña sonreía con orgullo, porque era la primera vez que podía celebrar este día, y porque se había esforzado mucho en hacer su dibujo.

La campana que marcaba el final del día escolar sonó repentinamente, y los padres comenzaron a llegar al colegio. Mientras iban llegando, los niños se dirigían a ellos y les jalaban de las mangas para llevarlos a ver sus dibujos.

Natasha sonrió al pensar en lo mucho que les gustaría su regalo a sus dos padres. Y fue justo ahí que los vio acercarse por el pasillo.

Emocionada, la niña corrió hasta llegar a ellos. Antes de que pudieran verla, los envolvió en un gran abrazo. Simon y Baz rieron ante ese gesto, un poco sorprendidos.

—Hola, nubecita —saludó Baz—. ¿Por qué tan emocionada?

Nat sonrió y unió sus manos detrás de su espalda, balanceándose de atrás para adelante.

—Les tengo una sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Simon, y su cara se iluminó de felicidad. Natasha rio. Sabía lo mucho que a su papá le gustaban las sorpresas.

—Ajá —respondió ella, y los tomó a ambos de la mano—. Tienen que verlo, está al fondo.

Dicho esto, comenzó a correr en esa dirección, llevando a sus padres con ella.

—Wow, Nat. Un poco más lento —le pidió Simon, bromeando—. Acabo de comer.

Baz rodó los ojos y se rio.

—Cómo no —dijo con sarcasmo—. Si comes todo el día.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se quejó Simon.

—Sí lo es, papá —interrumpió Natasha, parando de correr. Habían llegado al mural.

Simon y Baz se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a infinidad de dibujos que había en la pared. Y no demoraron mucho en encontrar el de su hija. Cerca de la esquina inferior derecha, uno de los dibujos resaltaba. Era más grande que los otros, y a diferencia de la mayoría, este dibujo tenia a una niña con dos papás. Y era la niña con la sonrisa más grande de todas.

—¿Este es el tuyo, Nat? —preguntó Simon, acercándose al dibujo.

La niña asintió.

—¿Les gusta?

—¡Claro que sí! —contestó Simon, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposo, quien aún observaba atónito el dibujo que había hecho su hija.

—Está precioso, nubecita —dijo finalmente, y se agachó para abrazar fuertemente a Nat.

La niña miró a Simon confundida mientras era estrujada por su padre, como preguntando _'¿y a este qué le pasa?'._

Simon se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Es la primera vez que celebramos este día, pero siendo padres.

Baz se separó de Nat y volvió a mirar el dibujo. Todo lo que hiciera su hija era muy bonito, y no había podido evitar emocionarse. Pero tampoco podía parar de pensar en que ella era la única niña en su salón de clases que tenía dos padres.

A veces, él y Simon tenían miedo de que a su hija pudiera incomodarle tener una familia un poco diferente a la del resto, pero cualquier inseguridad se fue cuando Nat sonrió y habló.

—También es mi primer día del padre —empezó—. Y es mucho mejor de lo que imaginé, porque ustedes son los mejores papás que existen.

Simon y Baz mentirían si dijeran que no se les derritió el corazón en aquel momento. La verdad era que Natasha era lo mejor que les podría haber pasado, y estaban muy orgullosos de poder ser sus padres.


End file.
